


He doesn't deserve you

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: (haven't tagged the ones that don't say anything), ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole boyfriend, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert, Requested, Swearing, like a super douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Anon RQ: Could you write a Sloane x reader fic where reader is upset about how her boyfriend is treating her and Jack keeps telling her that she deserves better. And eventually, while she’s encouraging reader to break up with him Jack gets really passionate and ends up confessing that she has a crush on the reader then gets a bit embarrassed. Reader is shocked because she feels the same and was only dating other people because she thought Jack wasn’t interested.Basically: Reader has an asshole boyfriend even though she's actually in love with Jack.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	He doesn't deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: major relationship red flags, alcohol and swearing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! I spent the whole day writing it ahaha. Feedback, of course, is always very much welcomed!

“You should bring your boyfriend!” Bishop grins excitedly.

You laugh awkwardly “But this is a team thing, I don’t want-”

“McGee is bringing Delilah! And I think Jimmy’s bringing Breena too!” At your resistant expression, Bishop continues “Awh come on! We’d love to finally meet him!”

“Alright, alright.” You manage a small smile but even you can tell its unconvincing, Bishop doesn’t seem to notice though already turning to talk to Jack, who’s watching you curiously. You duck your head and head off to somewhere quieter to phone him.

Your boyfriend was called Adam. You’d been dating for just over two months now. You and Torres had been out getting coffee for the team when he comes over to you. You’d both flirted and he’d given you his number. You were just going to throw it anyway but when you’d gotten back to the office Jack was talking to Bishop about a date she’d gone on the week beforehand and you’d felt that familiar stab of jealousy and longing and decided it was probably about time you tried to get over your feelings for Jack.

You’d texted him and the next evening he took you out for dinner. He was nice. He made you laugh, and it was good to have someone. It made you feel less lonely.

You’d been resistant to introduce him to the team. The only reason they even really knew about him was because Torres had made a few remarks about him that the rest of the team caught on to.

Adam had been pushing to meet your friends, you having already met his, so when you ask you aren’t surprised, he immediately says yes. You give him the details for tonight, and he says he’ll meet you there.

It’s bad you’re silently hoping for a new case to come in so that the plans are postponed however, for the first time, it doesn’t happen.

Adam’s already there when you arrive, he’s talking to someone at the bar. You head over to him, while the team go and find seats.

“Adam!” You shout over the music to get his attention. He looks up, and the woman he’s talking to turns around to face you too. She looks annoyed but you don’t have time to think about it because then Adam is pulling you into his arms and kissing you.

“Hey, you.” He smiles and you offer a small smile back. “Let’s get drinks and then I can finally meet those friends you’ve been keeping from me.”

The team have found a booth in the corner of the bar. “Hi, guys, this is Adam” you smile pointing to your boyfriend, as he snakes an arm around your waist and pulls you softly into his side. You smile up at him. “And Adam this is everybody” you grin brightly and begin to point around the table “That’s Delilah and Tim, Gibbs, Jack, Kasie, Jimmy and Breena, Nick, and lastly, Ellie.” Everyone offers out pleasantries and you then slide into the booth next to Ellie, Adam slipping in next to you.

Adam seems to be a hit with them all. McGee tells him about a case they’d been working the week beforehand. “You should have seen the way Y/N and Sloane got him to confess in interrogation.” You look to Jack smirking proudly and see the same looked reflected back on her face. Adam’s arm is still wrapped around you and he pulls you closer looking down at you and presses a quick peck against your lips. You smile as you pull away, your eyes forbiddingly go back to Jack and you see an emotion cross her face that you don’t recognise before she’s quickly turning to Kasie and joining the conversation between her, Jimmy and Breena. 

You frown slightly but turn back to Adam, leaning into his side and focusing back on the conversation between him and McGee.

Adam’s arm hasn’t moved from your waist since you both sat down and you’re beginning to get really hot and uncomfortable because of it. Jimmy’s telling a story which everyone is listening to so you get Adams attention by softly patting his hand and quietly whisper “Hey can you let go, it’s really hot in here.”

“Aww but I like holding you”

“I like it too but-”

“See” There’s a smug tone in his voice that you don’t like. He pulls you back into his side.

You instantly move back again “Seriously Adam, It’s really hot” you can see Delilah watching you both subtly before leaning over and saying something to McGee.

Your confused, unsure how the conversation had spiralled so quickly. Adam’s about to say something but McGee interrupts.

“Adam! I’m going to the bar to get drinks, join me?” Adam looks like he’s going to decline but he notices he’s also gained the attention of Gibbs (who’s giving him a not so friendly look) and Jack and instead slips out of the booth following McGee.

The tension you didn’t realise you’d been holding slips away as you lean back into the booth. “You ok?” Delilah questions.

“Yeah of course.” Your smile is too big to not be completely fake and Delilah must notice because she just raises her eyebrows. “I promise. He’s just a lot more into PDA than I am” You shrug slightly trying to play it off as if it’s nothing and steadily avoid looking at Jack who you can feel watching you closely.

When the guys return 15 minutes later McGee is watching Adam cautiously and the tension you’d been feeling comes right back. McGee places the tray of drinks on the table handing them out to everyone and Adam falls into the booth next to you, sloppily handing you your own drink.

“Are you drunk?” Adam doesn’t respond, instead, he leans back into the booth. You look to McGee for answers.

“He did a couple of shots” McGee responds awkwardly before sitting down and taking a sip of his own drink.

It gets out of hand pretty quickly after that. Adam and Torres are talking about the protein powder they both apparently use when Torres makes a jokey comment about definitely being able to out bench him.

“Is this why you didn’t want me to meet your friend’s Y/N? Think I’d be intimidated by the _special agents_.” The comment may have passed as a joke if it wasn’t for Adam’s tone. You tense and you notice everyone is now focused on Adam with a mix of uncomfortable, disapproving or curious looks.

“Adam” You warn quietly, and the man looks down at you rolling his eyes dismissively.

“Awh what Y/N. Don’t think I could take any of your friends?”

“Ok. Adam and I are going to go. Thank you every-” You start to push Adam from the booth, but he doesn’t move and instead cuts you off.

“Oh, look she’s embarrassed by me” Adams laughs and your face heats up.

“Adam stop it. Let’s just go back to mine-”

“You know she talks about you guys _all the time_. I’m surprised she even knows I exist. It’s all ‘At work this’ and ‘Rule number 280’ and ‘Ellie was telling me this’ and oh god and we can’t forget about Jack.” Adam turns to glare at the blonde “It’s _always_ Special Agent Jack Sloane” Her name is spat out and you can’t even look at Jack as you duck your head moments away from tears “god anyone would think it’s her Y/N wants to be dating-”

“That’s enough.” Gibbs barks from his seat. McGee gets up and Gibbs follows. Gibbs grabs Adam roughly pulling him out of the booth.

“Is this the famous Gibbs glare?” Adam smirks

“I highly recommend you go home now Adam.” The only time you’d ever heard McGee speak like that was when he was trying to intimidate a suspect.

Adam scoffs “Whatever.” Adam goes to step forward, reaching for you, but Gibbs moves in front of him.

“She’s not going with you tonight”

“She’s my girlfriend-”

“Stop it!” You snap. You take a deep breath, finally moving from the booth and standing behind Gibbs. “Adam go home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

He goes to refuse again. “That was your last chance” Gibbs growls. He and McGee both grab Adam by the upper arms and begin to walk him out of the building.

Everyone is silent as you turn back around. They’re all watching you worriedly and when your eyes connect with Jack’s you have to bite down on your lip to stop yourself from sobbing. “I’m going to…” You point in the vague direction of where the toilets are and immediately turn around and walk away.

You start sobbing the second the toilet door falls closed behind you. You were so embarrassed. Adam had just made a complete fool of you in front of the people who were basically your family. You’d never be able to look them in the face again. He’d never been like this before, you really thought you’d met a nice guy. You shake your head. How had you been such an idiot?

You’re so consumed by your thoughts that you don’t notice the door open and close behind you. It’s not until someone places a hand on your shoulder that you snap around. The second Jack sees the tears streaming down your face she pulls you into a tight hug. You bury your head into her shoulder, allowing yourself to cry.

After a while, your sobs begin to subside, and you notice just how close you and Jack are. She pressed right up against you; one hand wrapped around your body while the other brushes soothingly over your head. The smell of Jack is comforting, you feel so safe in her arms and you push closer into her neck only to immediately realize what you're doing.

Pain erupts in your chest and you quickly take a step back, wiping away tears. There are tear stains on Jack’s shirt and you duck your head embarrassed.

“I’m sorry” your voice is rough from the crying and you finally look up, surprised to see Jack wiping at her face as well.

“For what?” Jack frowns.

“For ruining the whole evening. I promise you Adam’s not normally like that, he just got too drunk, he’s honestly so good and kind-”

“And you’re not going to dump his arse?” The words rush out of Jack’s mouth and you can’t tell if her shocked expression is from her own words or yours.

“I don’t know…it’s been really nice having someone and he is a great guy.” You respond defensively.

“But you deserve someone so much better” You scoff at that and don’t miss the irony of the conversation. Jack telling you, you deserve someone better when the only reason you’d even started dating Adam was because you couldn’t have the one person you wanted most in the world. You look at her wistfully before shaking your head to dispel the thoughts. You weren’t about to have another failed relationship because you couldn’t get over your feelings for Jack.

“You name one person that’s lining up for me” You laugh sourly and continue before Jack can say anything. “I really do like Adam, You saw the flowers he’s been sending to the office, it’s sweet no one's ever done that for me before.”

“Well then you’ve only been with assholes” You bristle at that “I’m sorry but he was rude and condescending. He had no respect for your boundaries even _after_ you asked him to let you go” you duck your head at that unaware that Jack had noticed that certain exchange. “That man screams red flags.”

“But-”

“No! Y/N this whole evening you’ve looked uncomfortable and tense. _Adam_ belittled you and your job the whole night. When you had to cancel your plans with him the other day for that stakeout with me you spent 5 minutes on the phone as he made a fuss about it!”

That was true. You were meant to meet Adam for dinner when Gibbs had put you on stakeout duty last minute. You’d phoned to cancel with Adam and ended up arguing with him as he was claiming you always cancelled the plans you two had. You eventually got him off the phone with reassurances that you’d make it up to him.

You’d spent the rest of the night in a freezing cold car with Jack and despite the fact you were scared your fingers were going to fall off they were so cold; it had been pretty enjoyable.

Jack continues “You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met Y/N. You are a brilliant friend and agent. You are kind and beautiful and funny and you deserve to be with someone who only makes you shine brighter. Adam is not that guy. He’s not good enough for you. You deserve someone who’d do anything just to see your smile, someone who will thank the stars every day that you walked into their life, someone who understands your job is there for you through the bad cases, someone who would happily volunteer to sit in a cold, uncomfortable car with you for 6 hours just so they could spend time with you, someone who loves you so much it hurts-” Jack’s voice cracks and a tear escapes her watery eyes which she quickly wipes away.

You stare at Jack in confusion. Was she saying? You’d never thought in your wildest dreams that this would be happening, that she might like you back. You are snapped out of your thoughts when Jack releases a sad chuckle. She takes a step back, hanging her head.

You just stare at her in wonder. “But you don’t like me like that.”

Jack laughs again, emotion still thick in her voice “Yeah I tried telling myself that for a long time too.”

“No! because I only started dating Adam because I was trying to get over you!” The words woosh out and Jack freezes.

“What?”

You laugh “I was tired of pining over you. Why do you think I commute 20 minutes out of my way each morning just to get you coffee from that coffee shop you love? It wasn’t because I was just being nice it’s because of how your face lights up and that adorable little jiggle you do when I appear.”

A smile spreads across Jack’s face as she laughs “I love the coffee sure, but the reason I get so happy is just because of you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’d been trying to convince myself that I wasn’t in love with you but after I went on a date that Vance had set up for me and all I could think about was how I wanted the woman to be you, I knew it was useless. I was going to finally come clean but then you started seeing Adam and I thought that meant you weren’t interested in me.”

You shake your head in disbelief, a wide smile crossing your face as well as you step closer to her. “I’m in love with you too.”

Jack smiles back and you want nothing more than to pull this woman to you and kiss her senseless. If Jack’s sparkling eyes were anything to go by you think she’s thinking the exact same thing. Jack’s hand reaches out and brushes your cheek, but she takes a deep breath and steps back instead of forward.

“I need to break up with Adam.” You say and Jack nods.

“I’ll give you a lift home?” You agree. You leave the toilets, following Jack over to the booth. You aren’t surprised to see most people have left but Gibbs, Bishop and Torres are still waiting.

“Are you ok?” Bishop quickly moves from the booth and pulls you into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m really sorry about Adam, I’d never seen him like that before. Trust me you guys won’t be meeting him again” You laugh awkwardly.

“Good” Is Gibbs’ gruff response but you can see the concern in his eyes. He surprises you by pulling you into a hug and kissing the top of your head. “We put him in a taxi.”

“McGee had to go because the twins were playing up, but he wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’ll text him and thank him. Thank you all too. Jack’s going to give me a lift home, so I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

Ellie pulls you into another hug, and you think you see Gibbs smirking at Jack, but you can’t be sure.

It’s not a long drive to your house but when Jack parks the car you’re surprised to see Adam sitting outside. “Oh, shit” you swear. Jack tenses when she follows your eyes and notices the man as well. “You stay here and call him a taxi; I’ll get this over with.”

“Y/N” Jack goes to protest but instead sighs “Just be careful okay?” You grip her hand smiling slightly before jumping out the car and up the path to your house.

“Adam. You aren’t meant to be here.” He quickly stands up and you automatically take a step back. You can see he’s sobered up a little bit, but he’s definitely still tipsy.

“I’m sorry.”

“Adam let’s talk tomorrow when you’re sober. Jack’s calling you a taxi-”

“Jack?” Adam's eyes snap over to the blonde who’s now standing next to her car. You swear he almost growls.

“She gave me a lift home-”

“ _Sure_ just a lift.”

“Adam-”

“Here I was apologising because I’m a good guy-”

You laugh “Wow.” You shake your head “You really are an asshole, aren’t you?”

“What!”

You rub your face laughing “We’re over Adam.”

Adam starts spluttering “You little bitch.” He walks towards you threateningly and you don’t step back this time, instead, glaring back at him.

“Go home.” He just glares at you and then over to Jack who is now standing a few steps away looking like she’d be ready to fight him if it came down to it.

He huffs “I’m too fucking good for you anyway.” Muttering he makes his way over to the taxi that had just arrived and gets in. You watch as it drives away and breath a sigh of relief.

Jack pulls you into a hug before pulling back slightly to look at you, hands still wrapped around your waist.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m really good.” You smile brightly. Your hands go to Jack’s face and you finally pull her towards you.

The first touch of your lips and its fireworks. You’re both smiling too much so it’s a little awkward, but you don’t care. The kiss begins to deepen, and you reach your hands into Jack’s hair. She moans lightly and it isn’t fair how something so small can do so much to your body.

Jack pulls away slowly and you look at her dazed.

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
